Batman: CIty of Terror (2017)
Batman: City of Terror is an American Superhero Movie, taking place 2 months after Justice League. The movie is based on the Hush storyline, following the events of Jason Todd's death. Plot: Batman is rescuing a boy kidnapped by Killer Croc, whereupon Catwoman steals the ransom money. As Batman swings through Gotham City in pursuit of her, his rope is cut and he falls to the ground, fracturing his skull. His buter, Alfred Pennyworth, follows his instructions to summon Bruce Wayne's childhood friend, Thomas Elliot, now a renowned brain surgeon. Batman recovers, and discovers that someone had used Catwoman to steal the ransom and has taken it from her. Batman rescues Catwoman, and a tenuous romance blooms between them. He eventually decides to trust Catwoman and reveals his identity to her. He tries to interrogate Killer Croc but he escapes Arkham, however Batman tracks him down but he is captured before Batman can fully interrogate him. Later, in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, and Dr. Elliot are attending an Opera, when The Riddler tries to rob the theater. In the ensuing struggle, Dr. Elliot is killed, and it appears that the Riddler shot him. Enraged by seeing this, Batman tries to kill the Riddler with his fists, even rendering Catwoman unconscious to prevent her stopping him, but former police commissioner James Gordon appears and dissuades him from doing so, though he wounds Batman with a bullet. Dick Grayson returns to Gotham City for Elliot's funeral. Batman tells him of his suspicions that some mastermind is behind all his enemies behaving so out of character. Behind the scenes, a man with a bandaged face appears at all of the crime sites and seems to be orchestrating the plot. He comes to be referred to as Hush. Hush had been responsible for murdering 8 people in cold blood over the past 2 months. Batman discovers that the current Robin, Tim Drake, has been captured by the former second Robin, Jason Todd, who had previously perished during the events leading up to Man of Steel 2 (see the batman animated feature, episode 5). While fighting Jason, however, it is revealed that Clayface is mimicking the identity of Jason. Batman then finds a device planted in his computer, which led him to seek his old friend (and trusted mechanic) Harold. He has a late-night meeting with Harold. Harold admits that someone had treated his disfigured condition in exchange for planting that device, but he is shot and killed by Hush before he can name the mastermind. Thomas Elliot is discovered to be the trigger-man, and the face behind the bandages of the mastermind . Elliot held a grudge against the Wayne family since Batman's father, Dr. Thomas Wayne, had saved the life of Elliot's mother after a motor vehicle accident; Elliot had sabotaged his parents' vehicle in order to gain their inheritance, and considered Bruce's father as the one who did not allow his plan to be completed. In the ensuing confrontation, Elliot is shot by the reborn Harvey Dent and plummets into the water, with Batman never having a chance to unmask him (it is only assumed it is Thomas Elliot). His body is unable to be recovered. In an epilogue to his face-off with Elliot, Batman discovers that the true mastermind behind the conspiracy is the Riddler. He had used a Lazarus Pit to cure himself of cancer, and during his time in the pit, deduced Batman's identity as Bruce Wayne. Having first approached Thomas Elliot with a cure for his mother's cancer (the Lazarus Pit), the Riddler had instead allied with Elliot against Bruce Wayne. Batman looks into the Lazarus Pit, and discovers that a scientist named Hugo Strange is the one who has created the chemical inside the pit. Batman incarcerates the Riddler, and goes to investigate this mysterious "Hugo Strange". Cast: Batman- Ben Affleck Alfred- Timothy Dalton Dick Grayson- Penn Badgley Tim Drake- Callan McAuliffe Jason Todd/clayface (cameo) - Alex Pettyfer Gordon- Bryan Cranston Hush- Josh Brolin Killer Croc (cameo)- Terry Crews Riddler- Neil Patrick Harris Category:Films Category:Movies